MI TRISTE ADIOS
by Kyoka56
Summary: Ella lo amaba, desde aquella ocasión en que le había propuesto quedarse a su lado, aquella noche la había transformado en un ser idéntico a él. pero el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos, con el corazón roto ella huye lejos. ¿Que hará Dimitri? ¿la buscara?, ¿podrá amarla igual que a magdalena? Dimitri x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic, está hecho sin fines de lucro Dimitri pertenece a Chinomiko-sama.

-*************- cambio de escena

-aa- dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

CAPITULO I

EL REMPLAZO DE MAGDALENA

Ella lo amaba, desde aquella ocasión en que le había propuesto quedarse a su lado, aquella noche la había transformado en un ser idéntico a él, todos los días como siempre, depositaba flores en las tumbas y las limpiaba un poco, dejándolas muy lindas, si hincaba a rezar por las almas de aquellas personas y siempre terminaba llorando enfrente de ellas, si bien Dimitri jamás le prometió amarla, ella lo hacia lo amaba, pero más sin en cambio esos sentimientos no eran compartidos, él siempre hablaba de magdalena y de su gran amor, como se parecía tanto a ella y como murió tan trágicamente, al pasar de Las décadas sucre se cansó y la mirada llena de vida fue desapareciendo de su fino rostro.

-Hoy el día está nublado, posiblemente lloverá.. -me susurre cogiendo una gota de agua en mi mano, pude sentir como Dimitri estaba ya en la casa, seguramente, hablando con magdalena, si bien sé que no me prometió amarme, pero me duele, demasiado, lo amo y creo que es mejor que me vaya, tal vez así llegue a olvidarme de este inmenso amor, tome rumbo hacia el castillo y entre con lentitud, directamente a nuestra habitación, cerré la perilla y cogí algo de mi antigua ropa y algunas otras cosas que seguramente me serian útiles, las guarde en una pequeña maletita y la escondí debajo de la cama.

-Toc.. Toc..-

-Mmm ¿sí?-

-¿Su? ¿Qué haces?-

-Solo….estaba. Escribiendo Dimitri.- tartamudeé

-¿Segura? Normalmente no cierras la puerta…-

-Bueno es una…. Sorpresa mañana lo veras…-mentí, sintiendo como las lágrimas querían brotar de mis ojos.

"¡No me ha creído!, tengo que partir en la noche…"…me susurre tratando de arreglar mi maquillaje.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Dimitri esperándome tras ella, cogió mi mano

-Mi dulce dama vamos a cenar…- me susurro besándola y poniéndola entre su brazo, caminamos hasta el comedor, y estar a su lado me causaba dolor y tristeza, ¡yo me iría en un viaje solo para mí! y no volvería a verle jamás.

Atento como siempre, me acerco una silla y comimos, lentamente como lo hacíamos desde hace décadas, su mirada estaba fija en mi normalmente hablaba de Magdalena y como éramos idénticas solo que yo tenía la tez más blanca.

-Sucede algo Dimitri..- le pregunte armándome de valor

-No es nada, mi querida dama….-su tono no me convencía, termine lo más rápido posible y me retire.

-Permiso, voy a darme una ducha- le dije mientras me dirigía a nuestro cuarto, dentro del baño mi desesperación crecía, yo sabía que él lo sabía. Termine y me fui a recostar, había cogido mi antigua ropa y me la había puesto como pijama, pude sentir después de una hora el contrapeso en la parte de la cama del cuerpo de Dimitri

-Mi dulce sucre…..después de tanto tiempo juntos, no sé lo que en verdad siento por ti, tal vez solo eres mi remplazo de magdalena…-

Eso destrozo mi corazón, yo era su remplazo de magdalena, ni una mínima muestra de afecto merecía yo su compañera de tanto tiempo, ¡maldito sea el día que decide quedarme con él!

Poco después Dimitri salió del cuarto y como siempre sabía que fue al que compartía con magdalena, espere algunas horas hasta no sentir su presencia vagando por el castillo y me levante, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del castillo, dejando atrás todo lo que me unía a él, mi cuerpo se movía como una bala y no, no mire atrás sabía que ese era nuestro adiós.

Dentro del bosque tropecé con unas raíces y caí, pero el dolor de la caída, era mucho menor que el de mi corazón, si algo era cierto, era que jamás volvería a ver a Dimitri, tan solo escuchar su nombre razonar en mi cabeza, hacía que mi corazón revoloteara y a la vez se hiciera pequeñito. Me sentía usada, y después desechada, muchas veces escuche que mi madre decía que el amor era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, en donde las dos personas que se amaban, compartían el sentimiento, donde el corazón se comenzaba a apresurar haciendo que tu sangre fluyera más rápido, donde las mariposas en tu estomago revoloteaban y te hacia estremecerse.

Siempre pensé que era lo más hermoso y que algún di yo lo iba a conocer, lo hice y ahora huyo de él, donde mis pies me lleven, donde pueda encontrar la felicidad y donde no lo volveré a ver jamás, solo seré yo y el tiempo.

_El hermoso viento se llevaba las lágrimas y los pensamientos de sucre, él era su compañero desde ahora, su único consuelo en un mundo oscuro._

_Y tal vez algún día encontrara el amor._

* * *

**-¿Algún día siquiera pensaste en mí?- cuestiono un azabache mirando el retrato en la pared**

**-Te preguntaste que era lo que yo siempre sentí por ti, ¡te importo!, claro que no, solo te importo el, ¡siempre el!- grito el azabache aventando todo lo que estaba encima de la pequeña mesa, la copa de vino cayó al suelo también mientras el gruñía.**

**Pero no puedo odiarte, yo te amo, mi preciosa magdalena…- suspiro el azabache sentándose en el suelo y mirando el retrato de magdalena.**

* * *

¡Hola gente linda, espero que hayan estado muy bien, pues aquí de regreso!

Bueno este fanfic, lo hice pensando en CDM me gusta mucho Dimitri y su forma de ser y pues dije, hagamos algo de Sucre y Dimitri. Ojo no voy a tomar todo entorno a CDM.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios 3

**NOTA*: En el término sucre, es general, pueden nombrarla con su nombre o como gusten, yo solo lo puse así, para adentrarlas a las historias, bueno además que no se me ocurrió ningún otro hombre.**

**NOTA* ¡Para los fans, de zeyori, pronto les tendré una sorpresita! (sonrisa malévola)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Amour Sucre pertenecen a Chinomiko-sama y su equipo, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro…**

-*************- Cambio de escena

-aa- Dialogo

"aa" Pensamientos

CAPITULO II

MI PRESENTE INCIERTO

Mientras el hermoso atardecer caí en el gran castillo Dimitri se dirigió a ver a su compañera de las últimas décadas, entro sutilmente en la habitación, con la intención de darle una sorpresa a la bella dama, se acercó sutilmente a la figura en la cama y susurro:

-Mi bella Sucre… leva…- no termino la oración y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ella ya no estaba!, la busco por todo rincón del castillo y no la encontró, bien claro sabía que había sido culpa suya, si no la hubiera utilizado como un objeto, ¿qué haría sin la presencia de la bella joven?, sin su compañía o su precioso aroma, seguramente se volvería loco finalmente.

La desesperación comenzó a torturarlo, haciéndole pensar las miles de cosas que le habían podido suceder, entre las que más terror le causaba estaba esa!, en la que ella se olvidaría de él, en la jamás la volvería a ver, no podría gozar esa cálida y suculenta sensación de drenar su sangre sutilmente.

En despertar día a día, encontrándose con ese delicioso aroma, que le encantaba. En mirar en sucre a su amada. Pero estaba mal a pesar de todo y de la noche anterior decidirse por la joven, no podía dejar de compararla con magdalena.

FLASH BACK

Dimitri salió de la habitación de sucre y fue al cuarto que compartía con magdalena.

``Amada mía, ahora después de tanto, quiero que me perdones, sé que no te hubiera gustado verme así, es por ello que sin pensarlo me enamore de sucre…"

-Yo la amo… lo que siento hacia ti ahora solo es un cariño de hermanos, pero por ella derrumbaría todo mi mundo, yo la necesito tanto como ella a mí..-

-Lo siento Magdalena…-susurro Dimitri antes de dirigirse a una habitación de huéspedes para descansar

``Mañana le confesare todo a mi amada Sucre….."

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

¡Soy libre! Me dije mientras buscaba una lugar donde alojarme, a pesar de que habían pasado décadas para mí todo era igual, encontré un pequeño pueblo en donde quedarme y de inmediato encontré trabajo como cocinera en un café, lo tome enseguida y me brindaron una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, la gente no quería ir para ese lugar decían, que los vampiros atacaban constantemente.

La dueña del café me brindo información del pueblo y de mi nuevo trabajo

-Bueno, bueno ten Su-chan, esta es la llave de la cabaña-

-Muchas gracias Oba-san- susurre sonriendo a la señora por todas sus atenciones.

-De nada, una joven tan linda merece una oportunidad y por cierto no creas en esos tontos cuentos querida….-

-Gracias..-

-Descansa, mañana te espero a las 5 aquí…- me dijo antes de que tomara rumbo a la cabaña la luz dorada del atardecer que deslumbraba, 30 minutos después llegue a la famosa cabaña era muy solitaria y hasta donde yo sabía no había más vampiros, pero ¿tal vez era por la región?, me pregunte mientras abría la puerta, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, había comida y todo lo indispensable, me instale y prepare algo de comer, normalmente Dimitri me daba de su sangre para no morir de hambre, pero a mí no me gustaba y no le hallaba chiste alguno, así que seguramente no la extrañaría.

* * *

Sucre se fue a recostar a las 9 pm, y ella no se imaginaba, que le deparaba el cruel destino, de pronto la luz del todo el pueblo se fue, las ancianas, mujeres, niños y hombres, se encerraron a piedra y lodo. Todo era silencioso, la neblina se hacía presente cada vez más espesa impenetrable para los seres humanos pero no para ellos!, de entre las frías calles del viejo pueblo dos jóvenes apuestos las recorrían fielmente, buscando cualquier rastro de vida, para arrancarla y saciar su sed del maravilloso elixir de la eternidad.

Sin duda alguna para algunas pobladoras era lo más hermoso, tanta belleza reunida, pero para su muy mala suerte solo eran los lechones de ambos seres.

Les llamaban ``los príncipes condenados", ya que su forma de caminar, su esencia era imponente digna de la misma realeza, pero aun así los habitantes habían propuesto reglas y toques de queda para evitar la muerte injusta de las jóvenes.

Uno de ellos era un precioso azabache de cabello a los hombros de ojos azules, su porte era fino y elegante, su mirada era fría, pero seductora, un hombre delgado y alto , que cualquier mujer moriría por él, el otro era un rubio, muy dulce, sus rasgos eran algo infantiles y lo hacían ver muy hermoso.

El rubio comenzó a inspeccionar el aire

-Este aroma es parecido al de magdalena… ¿lo hueles Sebastián?-

El azabache alzo la nariz y sus ojos se abrieron,

-Es cierto, pero Magdalena hace siglos que murió, este peculiar aroma, es muy delicado y delicioso…-susurro el azabache con una mirada de verdadera felicidad.

-Como sea pero, acabo de oír a unas lindas chicas, cerca de aquí, así que iré a comer, nos veremos después..- susurro el rubio, el azabache se despidió y siguió su camino a las afueras del pueblo siguiendo tan delicado aroma, se quedó parado justo en frente de la pequeña cabaña, el joven salto hacia el balcón y entro por la ventana.

¡Ohh! Pero que maravillosa era aquella vista, la joven tan frágil y hermosa, su tez blanca que resaltaba con la poca luz de luna que entraba, no era una humana de eso estaba seguro, una hibrida, se relamió los labios mientras daba un salto en seco en el piso de la cabaña, se acercó a la joven y retiro su cabello tocando suavemente su precioso cuello, rápidamente noto que ella tenía marcado el cuello con una mordida, señalando que pertenecía a otro vampiro, pero ¿Desde cuándo Sebastián hacia caso de algo? ¡Jamás!

Sonrió triunfante

-Si fueras propiedad de algún otro…..el estaría cerca para cuidar lo suyo….pero te prometo algo…te llevare conmigo…-

Rasco felizmente su nariz en el cuello de la joven, pudo sentir como la sangre de su cuello corría más rápido, como preparada para que la succionara, lista para él!, sus colmillos crecieron y sus garras también, se inclinó y beso la parte que iba a morder,.

Clavo lentamente sus colmillos y el sabor indescriptible de la joven lo embriago, dulce y tibia, jamás había probado algo tan sutil y delicioso, simplemente digno de los mismos señores del bajo astral, clavo más profundo sus colmillos mientras estaba pendiente de la reacción de la joven.

-``Si sigo a este paso me quedare sin alimento….".pensó mientras bajaba el ritmo de la succión, hasta terminar de beber, lamio ferozmente la herida y dejo su marca en la joven, al volver a abrir los ojos observo los preciosos ojos (color de ojos) que lo miraban con miedo..

-Vampiro….-susurro la joven al verlo.

* * *

**¡Hola!¿Cómo están? Me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero he vuelto! **

**!Gracias a las chica(o)s por sus comentarios! !Abrazo!, me anima mucho el hecho de que les haya gustado igual que a mi pequeña hermanita!**

**EphemeryMoments**

**Sheblunar**

**Kathe Su**

**Jenny Heidern**

**La muerte azul**

**¡Gracias por haber comentado me hacen tan feliz! Bueno espero que les guste este episodio y después subiré el próximo, gracias chica(o)s! **

***NOTA:**

**Agregar color de ojos de sucre n.n**

**À bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Amour Sucre pertenecen a Chinomiko-sama y su equipo, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro…**

-*************- cambio de escena

-aa- dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

_CAPITULO III_

_COMENZAR DE NUEVO_

Comenzar de nuevo, a veces me preguntaba si mi vida al lado de Dimitri sería fácil, si lo podría amar, pensé que como toda pareja íbamos a sobrepasar las adversidades, incluso pensaba en familia.

Una familia, era hermoso pensar en eso, tal vez incluso en ese momento no era consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba, en esos momentos ni siquiera razonaba, después de todo el amor es ciego..

Recuerdo las miles de noches en mis primeras décadas en las que pensaba que él, me amaba realmente, era una tonta, al pensar así, pero había una ilusión que me hacía seguir, aquella donde era dichosa y me volvía madre

**FORWARD**

-¡Que linda pequeña Lizzy!- grito sucre al ver a su pequeña hija hacer un puchero por no tener lo que quería.

-¡Mami!-exigió la niña al ver que sucre se estaba burlando

-Lo siento, mi pequeña, ven vamos a buscar a tu padre y a Dante. ….-Susurro sucre mientras cogía la manita de la dulce Lizzy, no tuvieron que buscar mucho ya que rápidamente hallaron a Dimitri y Dante.

-Madre…-pronuncio el mayor que fue directamente a los brazos de su madre donde fue bien recibido

-¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!- grito el niño, felizmente mientras miraba a su madre directamente a los ojos

-¿Sorpresa?- interrogo emocionada sucre

-Si... cierra los ojos amor...- Susurro Dimitri

Ella lo hizo y de pronto frente a sus ojos se encontraba un precioso collar con un corazón de rubí, sucre comenzó a llorar de felicidad y rápidamente beso a Dimitri el que correspondió con un abrazo también.

-Gracias-

-De nada mi hermosa mujer…

-Te amo…-

-Yo también-

-¡También fue mi idea!-gruño dante quien exigía atención por parte de su progenitora, ella se agacho y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Dante, la pequeña Lizzy fue cargada por su padre y los cuatro parecían tan felices.

**FIN FORWARD**

* * *

Comencé a sentir un dolor en mi cuello y como alguien lamia mi cuello, abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos enigmáticos ojos azul hielo, que me miraron sorprendido.

-Vampiro….-susurre al verlo, trate de pararme y alejarme del hombre pero no pude el me detuvo contra la cama

-Bueno pequeña jovencita, decidme ¿qué haces tan lejos de tu Amante?-

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-Umm, estas marcas dicen lo contrario… -me dijo rasgando las marcas con su uña.

-Duele….- le dije antes de que colocara su lengua en la herida y la sanara

-¿Cuál es tu nombre..?-

-Sucre…-dije con miedo

-Es hermoso, y desde hoy te quedarás conmigo-

-¿¡Que!?-exigí, él sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a mas a mi rostro

-Bueno, un ser indefenso como tú no puedo sobrevivir mucho tiempo solo, y un ancestro como yo no puede vivir sin beber sangre fresca y especial….- me dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando verdaderamente imponente frente a mí.

-Te propongo un trato sucre…. Tú me brindas sangre todos los días y cuando me apetezca, y yo prometo que te cuidare y protegeré de los terrores del mundo.-menciono antes de clavarme una mirada que iba a lo más profundo de mi ser, mi mente me decía que me acercase a él y aceptara su trato él me iba a cuidar. Pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón clamaban guardar respeto hacia mi amado Dimitri, pero¡ el todavía ama a magdalena!, mi cerebro me ordeno y como reflejo me levante y camine hacia el vampiro, él sonrió victorioso y beso mi mano antes de colocar sus fríos labios en los míos, derramando lentamente su sangre en mi boca, el sabor me embargaba era agridulce, rasgaba mi garganta, tome todo de él y puede sentir como mi cuerpo se entumecía y como iba perdiendo el sentido, lo último que recuerdo fueron los finos y blancos dientes del vampiro sonriendo y cogiéndome entre sus brazos.

* * *

-Eres tan parecida a magdalena, todo tu ser me la recuerda, ¡oh!, como desearía tenerla justamente como te tengo a ti, en mis brazos- encaro Sebastián sonriente mientras miraba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Sera el destino magdalena, que quería que encontrara a su rencarnación, acaso esta vez ¿piensas quedarte a mi lado?-interrogo el vampiro mirando a la joven

-Siempre fue así ¿no? Incluso en las miles de ocasiones que trate de convencerte de que mi amor hacia ti seria eterno, pero jamás te importo, siempre tan despreciable y egoísta, ¡preferiste morir en sus brazos que conmigo!-

``Te odio, maldita bruja sin sentimientos, pero a la vez también te amo"

* * *

Sebastián salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a las montañas a sus dominios, el bosque crujía con cada pisada de uno de los príncipes condenados, si bien se había ganado ese nombre a pulso no le hacía gracia, todo aquello que no estuviera alrededor de magdalena no le causaba emoción alguna.

Después de un largo rato caminando, por fin llego al hermoso castillo, entro sutilmente y se dirigió a su habitación, solo para recostar a la imagen de su magdalena lentamente en las almohadas y contemplar su hermosa piel, sus finos labios y su precioso cuello.

¡Oh! Como podía volver a suceder, estaba hechizado nuevamente, pero algo tenia, seguro esta vez no la dejaría en brazos del bastardo de Dimitri esta vez, él se quedaría con ella, como debió ser desde un principio….

**FLASH BACK**

-Y bien ¿Para qué nos querías aquí Monsieur Garnier?-interrogo en su tono frio Dimitri

-Como saben mi hija Magdalena esta en edad para elegir un esposo, y los he llamado a ambos para saber a quién de ustedes elegirá -

Ambos condes se sorprendieron ante la declaración, pero no era de esperarse que la joven buscara marido, eran reglas de alcurnia y tenía que seguirlas. En ese momento Magdalena entro al cuarto y miro sonrojada a ambos jóvenes que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

No era de esperarse que aquellos dos estuvieran enamorados de la joven, ¿quién no lo estaba? Era la pregunta, era hermosa, bien educada, pura en todos los sentidos y de un gran corazón.

Los tres corazones palpitaron en ese instante ambos querían reclamar a la joven como suya, como su prometida, pero no podían hacerlo era su decisión y aunque les pesara debían respetarla, pero como era de esperarse si Sebastián no era elegido no pararía de intentar, enamorar a la joven. Y de igual forma Dimitri ninguno de los dos cedería.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la cálida voz:

-Yo.. Yo elijo a Dimitri..- las palabras retumbaron en el recinto, Sebastián no lo podía creer, lo habían sobajado, a ¡el!¡No lo aceptaría!.

De igual forma Dimitri estaba impactado, ¡él había sido elegido por la hermosa magdalena!, no tardó mucho en levantarse y besar su mano, símbolo de su afecto y agradecimiento.

El odio y los celos comenzaron a devorar lentamente el corazón de Sebastián, ¿cómo podía haber pasado algo así?, él no quería a la joven de la manera que muchos pensaban, sentía algo más, una cálida sensación que lo embriagaba cada vez que la miraba, que hacía que su respiración se entre cortara y su voz se quebrara.

Apretó los dientes y salió de la casa Garnier, era la última vez que vería a magdalena soltera, porque ya no lo era, era de otro, de su mayor enemigo Dimitri.

Su corazón herido comenzó a debilitarse, estaba mal y lo sabía, era la peor humillación que alguien como él había sufrido. Y lo difícil es que la amaba sinceramente.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Trato de zafarse de esos malos recuerdos mientras miraba a la joven, en ese instante deseaba ancarle una mordida, como hace algunas horas y a la vez quería un beso, un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, en el cual ella le correspondiera.

Se acercó sutilmente al cuerpo y con el revés de su mano acaricio el contorno de tan bella anatomía, por un instante se acercó más de lo debido y beso sutilmente la mejilla de la joven, miles de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, esa sensación,¡ ya la conocía! Era la misma que sentía cuando veía a magdalena, pero esta vez no era igual, no era como un ver al remplazo de magdalena era ver a alguien más, a una persona llena de vida.

Sebastián se estaba confundiendo, no quiso saber nada más y dejo a la joven tranquila, preguntándose el porqué de esas nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos, tal vez ella era diferente, seguramente no compartía aquellos rasgos característicos con magdalena, solo físicamente eran idénticas pero muy por dentro cada quien tenía una llama de vida y sentimientos distintos.

* * *

_Las confusiones estaban presentes, era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, aunque no lo sabían, pero esta vez las dos almas solitarias tendrían una esperanza en el fondo del abismo._

_Pues Sebastián ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de algo y ese algo haría una diferencia en el futuro, aquella que cambiaría el rumbo del amor y el de ambos. Ya que nunca sabes de quien podrás enamorarte y el destino puede ser cruel en todas tus decisiones._

_Algo si era seguro, esa noche se marcó un solo destino, algo que era imposible de cambiar._

_Pero es que acaso ¿Dimitri lograría romper el lazo del destino? ¿Podría recuperarla?, o finalmente el tiempo se haría cargo de llevar a los tres corazones aun viaje de reconciliación, de verdades ocultas y de amor._

* * *

**¡Hola, gente hermosa! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien, ¡súper feliz que próximamente me voy a un concierto! ¡Yeah! lml**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y aportaciones, me ayudan mucho y me dan ánimos para seguir con este fanfic.**

_**La muerte azul y Kathe Su**_

**Personas maravillosas, que están siguiendo mi fic, y me hacen muy feliz. :3**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos pronto, espero.**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Amour Sucre pertenecen a Chinomiko-sama y su equipo, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro…**_

_**-*************- cambio de escena**_

_**-aa- dialogo**_

"_**aa" pensamientos**_

_CAPITULO IV_

_RECUERDOS DE CRISTAL_

Hoy hace dos semanas que no sé nada de ella, me he reclamado miles de veces mi tremenda estupidez, no he dejado de pensar que la última noche me escucho y eso causo su partida, las hermosas rosas que Sucre cuidaba ya sean marchitado, desde su partida ya nada es igual, mi vida, mi hogar, el cementerio no es lo mismo si no la tengo a mi lado.

La sed me atormenta todos los días y el recuerdo lo deliciosa que es su sangre, me mata, me carcome vivo, ¡yo ya no puedo seguir así! Tengo que partir a buscarla, y no dejar que se vuelva a ir de mi lado.

Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba ante mis ojos, y no lo quería aceptar, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, mi cuerpo se estremecía presentimiento de que algo malo le pasaba o de que algo malo le pasaría. Era horriblemente real! Mi mundo se había marchado, junto con mis sueños y mis oportunidades de cambiar mi presente de ser feliz, después de tanto tiempo.

Deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos y acorrucarla en ellos, ser dueño de sus más míseros anhelos y estar presente en todos sus sueños, la única palabra cuando despertara y la última cuando durmiera, ¡ese ese debía ser yo!

Y aun así me cuesta creer que la haya dejado ir, ¿me he vuelto celoso? ¡Claro que me he vuelto celoso!

El maldito pensamiento de que puede estar con alguien más, que otro la haya atrapado no me deja cerrar mis ojos y mi cuerpo lo reciente….

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Gothel

-Tggg, me duele la cabeza- me susurre mientras trataba de levantarme, esperen ¡este no es mi cuarto! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! Me repetía mientras acostumbraba mis ojos a los pocos rayos de luz

-Por fin te despiertas sucre,….. Me tenías algo preocupado...-confeso el vampiro de la noche anterior mientras salía de la oscuridad del cuarto con una copa de vino, me asuste y me eche para atrás, el dejo su copa en el burock y se sentó a mi lado.

-No tienes de que temer, mi indefenso animalito, no te dañare…..-dijo antes de rozar su mano en mi rostro, era fría y áspera que mi piel se erizo, él lo noto y dejo su mano en mi cachete.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Sebastián Gothel …. -Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro

-Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con alguien, además del tonto Alexander….. Sucre hazme un favor…..- me susurro seductoramente mientras me hundía en esos impactantes ojos azules que traspasaban mi alma.

-Mmm …..¿sí?- habla con algo de miedo, pero algo en mi me decía que cediera a cualquiera de sus órdenes, algo estaba mal conmigo pero no era como si no quisiera obedecerlo.

-Bésame…..- Susurro roncamente frente a mis labios, los cuales comenzaron a entreabrirse con sus palabras, mi cerebro volvía a traicionarme y quería besarlo, verlo así tan frio y triste me hacía recordarme a mí misma, fue en ese momento mágico en que nuestros labios se rozaron y el solo tacto me decía que estaba mal, pero que bien se sentía, me acerque un poco más y…..

-¡SEBASTIAN!-grito un chico rubio, quien nos cortó la inspiración, vi lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me aleje de Sebastián, el solo gruño y se levantó, arrojando fuera del cuarto al tal Alexander..

Me miro juguetón y yo solo le gruñí, él se acercó y beso sutilmente mi cuello mientras mi piel se erizaba, bajo y fue repartiendo besos por mi cuello mientras sentía como su lengua recorría mi yugular, lamiendo hábilmente de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo, finalmente termino con su tarea de hacer correr más rápido mi sangre y encajo sus colmillos en mi piel, podía sentir como la desgarraba, me dolía sus colmillos eran mucho más afilados que los de Dimitri, ¿eso significaba ser un ancestro?! ¿Ser un vampiro más fuerte y despiadado? Me preguntaba mientras sentía como su agarre se hacía más fuerte, me atrajo más a su boca y escuchaba el sonido de mi sangre siendo drenada.

Finalmente comprendí algo, Sebastián me estaba devorando, devoraba mi alma y mi ser, en un instante sentí como se despegó un poco de la mordida solo para mirarme a los ojos.

Suplicantes sin duda como si quisiera otra cosa de mí, en mi corazón había una palabra para eso, no era deseo, ni lujuria era ternura. Volvía a su tarea de drenarme mientras en mi mente resonaba un nombre

"Dimitri…."

* * *

POV DIMITRI

Un largo escalofrió me recorrió, eso era alguna señal de que mi sucre, estaba siendo devorada por otro, mis sentimientos se movieron mientras recordaba, a ¡ese maldito que quiso robarme a Magdalena!

FLASH BACK

-Ven magdalena todavía estamos a tiempo, todavía puedes desistir de su decisión…-

-Aléjate de mí Sebastián-

-Por favor, no me digas que ¿crees en Dimitri?-

-¡Si lo hago y lo amo!-

-Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo-menciono Dimitri antes de tratar de besar a magdalena, pero fue arrojado lejos de ella por Dimitri.

-¡Joder maldito!-

-Largo Sebastián-

-Me la pagaras Dimitri, algún día, yo seré el que tenga a la bella doncella y tú la quieras para ti, pero en ese momento te hare ver lo mismo que me has hecho solo tenlo presente….. –dijo antes de alejarse de la pareja con sangre en la boca.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Este sentimiento, ¿será que él ha regresado? demonios" me dije mientras la carreta comenzaba a andar, pero mi desesperación crecía ya que por mi mente pasaban miles de imágenes de sucre y Sebastián.

"En algunas de ellas, Sebastián estaba sentado en el trono del castillo mientras sentada en su regazo estaba Sucre, ambos tenían una mirada llena de seducción, ambos entrelazaban sus manos, mientras ella se inclinaba suavemente dándole espacio a él, para que bebiera"

¡No, eso no podía suceder Jamás!

Primero mataría a sucre, para que no sucediera su peor pesadilla, pero ¿era posible olvidar a alguien a quien le juraste eterno amor por varios siglos?

La presencia constante y sonante de magdalena lo atemorizarían toda la eternidad, sus finos labios, su toque, su melodiosa voz, la preocupación de Dimitri ya no solo era por el futuro de sucre, si no sus mismos deseos, él quería, ¿amaba realmente a sucre? o la seguía utilizando, decían que el amor traspasaba la barrera de la muerte, pero ¿tienes que seguir atado a ella? Tienes que pensar en esa persona que ya no está o luchar por aquella que se aleja poco a poco de ti.

El pensamiento aterrorizo a Dimitri mientras la carreta andaba.

* * *

Finalmente Sebastián se separaba del cuello de la joven, los ojos de Sucre estaban borrosos a punto de cerrarse por la pérdida del líquido vital, Sebastián se acercó a sus labios y la su mente solo había una cosa una imagen, Sucre. Eso era lo que en realidad quería, la quería a ella, ya no como un remplazo de su ex-amada, si no como mujer, como la hermosa mujer que era.

Por fin Sebastián se había dado cuenta del sentimiento del gusto por la joven, a la cual ya no dejaría ir jamás de su lado, había algo que realmente quería, que quería conservar y mantener.

-Quédate a mi lado….- susurro Sebastián en el oído de la joven, ya no sabía si lo había escuchado o no, pero sus palabras eran una invitación a caer rendida y sucumbir en las garras del tan famoso príncipe condenado.

-Pero mira, que hermosa la escena, quien lo fuera a decir seb, te estas enamorando- Gothel giro para ver a su amigo, recargado en el marco de la puerta burlándose de él. El azabache se levantó y ambos quedaron de frente

-¿Que harás?, te quedaras a su lado, o ¡finalmente te desharás de ella!- le gruño el rubio, sacando de sus casillas al azabache que lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Ella me pertenece! Se quedara a mi lado-

-Y ¿si Dimitri vuelve? ¿Si se la lleva?, no tienes asegurado nada…-

-Jamás pasara, me encargare de que el, no la aparte de mi…-

-¿Eso quiere decir que la amas?

-…..-

-Ahora respóndeme algo, ¿todavía piensas en tu querida magdalenita?-

-Yo…no lo sé, solamente que quiero que sucre se quede a mi lado! ¡Y déjame de atormentarme con tus preguntas Alexander!- grito Gothel mientras soltaba al rubio y se alejaba por el oscuro pasillo a paso veloz.

-¡Oh, mi querido amigo espera yo solamente tenía duda de tus sentimientos! ¡Espérame!- grito Alexander mientras corría tras su amigo. Por fin lo alcanzo y lo abrazo, lo cual le valió un golpe del azabache.

-¡Ouch!¿Ahora que te hice?- interrogo el rubio sobando su cabeza por el golpe.

-¡Tu cercanía me molesta! ¡Además tienes un asqueroso aroma a perfume barato!-

-¡Oye! No todos tenemos la fortuna de encontrar o en tu caso robarse a la compañera de alguien más…-

-Alexander vuelve a mencionar eso ultimo y te juro que mañana no aparecerás, en tu cuarto…-sentencio el azabache quien atravesaba el gran salón con Alexander detrás, el rubio trago saliva, Sebastián le podía hacer algo si lo seguía molestando, se dejó de bromas. Y camino al lado de su amigo.

* * *

_La sinfonía de los latidos del corazón, cada vez se hacía mayor por fin la búsqueda de la felicidad estaba dando sus frutos, mientras las nuevas confusiones y sentimientos se arraigaban, la soledad y la tristeza marchaban y se anclaban en Dimitri. Pero aun así, emprendía la búsqueda de su compañera, una búsqueda por la felicidad y una nueva vida._

* * *

_**¡Hola!, bueno les he traído la continuación del fanfic.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste y nos vemos luego! ( naaa, no me voy sin antes agradecerles a las chicas(os) que han estado siguiendo mi trabajo con este fanfic y también a los que han comentado muchas gracias!)**_

_**La muerte azul **_

_**harumiXD**_

_**BajateDeLaNuve**_

_**sheblunar**_

_**KatheSu**_( _Gracias por platicar conmigo_)


	5. Chapter 5

**Este fanfic, está hecho sin fines de lucro Dimitri pertenece a Chinomiko-sama.**

**-*************- cambio de escena**

**-aa- dialogo**

**"aa" pensamientos**

**+aa+ sonidos **

_CAPITULO V_

_SENTENCIA_

El atardecer bañaba la sombra de sucre que estaba en el balón del gran castillo, la vista era simplemente magnifica, los grandes jardines que deslumbraban a cualquier extraño, las fuentes enormes que le daban un toque gótico y lindo al castillo y la gran inmensidad que era el bosque que le hacía olvidarse de los recuerdos de Dimitri.

Di un gran suspiro y me puse de pie acercándome al barandal y sentándome sobre él.

-Realmente ¿fue una tontería haber aceptado desde un principio estar con él?-me pregunte mientras podía ver la inmensa caída que sería del barandal hacia el suelo.

Comencé a recordar cómo fue nuestro primer encuentro y como abandone a mis amigos por él, todo por alguien que nunca me amaría

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ahh, si-

-¿Quieres ser mi compañera?- pregunto Dimitri a la joven que estaba recargada en la pared tratando de frenar su respiración

Sucre abrió los ojos como platos, eso no lo esperaba, pero que pasaría con sus amigos y familiares, ¡la extrañarían demasiado!, además que sucedería con (…..), le gustaba (…..) pero jamás fue lo bastante fuerte como para confesarse ante el o ser más coqueta como sugería Rosalya, ni siquiera podía tener la seguridad que tenía Laeti cada vez que veía un chico (claro que esta última más que seguridad ¡no tenía vergüenza! ¡Mira que quererse lanzar contra cualquier chico lindo que pasaba enfrente!, pero no la juzgaba, en ocasiones envidiaba su seguridad). **N/A(… agregar el nombre del chico que les gusta de Amour Sucre, en el espacio puntuado)**

Suspiró, -Si Dimitri, quiero ser tu compañera..- le dijo al joven vampiro que sonrió, se acercó nuevamente a su cuello y beso la herida causada por sus colmillos, una pequeña marca apareció y sucre estaba feliz.

Sabía que alado de Dimitri le esperaría una vida mejor, pero sin duda alguna, todos sufrirían con su partida, pero ya no era el momento de reclamarse nada, ahora todo sería mejor, absolutamente mejor y nada podía salir mal.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho del castillo:

+Toc, toc+

-Adelante-

-Ohh eres tú, ¿qué quieres?-

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que tu más amado amigo está buscando como un loco a su amante….-

-Ja es ¿enserio?-

-Si, según mis informantes está desesperado por encontrarla e incluso se ve débil.-

-Mira nada más el gran Dimitri, que tuvo a magdalena, quiere a mi nueva compañera, es gracioso ¿no? Ahora yo soy quien la tiene a su lado y él es quien la busca, sin duda es el karma jajajajaja…..- rió Sebastián mientras se servía una copa de vino mezclada con sangre.

-Bueno ¿qué piensas hacer?-dijo Alexander mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá del despachó sin despegar sus ojos de su amigo.

-Yo, solo le haré sufrir lo que yo sufrí cuando me arrebato a magdalena-menciono el azabache con satisfacción

-Sebastián…¿te quedaras con sucre?-

-mm… solo torturare a Dimitri y ….—

Sebastián no continuo la frase, ¿qué pasaría con sucre?, claro que se quedaría con ella, ¡porque no! Además era suya y nadie tocaba algo que estaba en sus manos.

Alexander lo miro seriamente y sonrió de lado, pues él ya lo había notado el hecho de que sucre había llegado con ellos hizo una diferencia en el gran Sebastián algo que ni cuando estaban vivos noto.

-Como quieras Sebastián, pero…..-

-¿Qué?-

-No nada, todo está bien mi queridísimo jefe- pronuncio con ironía mientras salía del despacho.

Sebastián se levantó y camino a la ventana que daba al jardín

-Vamos a ver qué tanto es tu apego a ella…-

* * *

-No Dimitri no la hemos visto por aquí..-

-Joder…-

-Pero si sabemos algo, no dudaremos en decírtelo…-

-Muchas gracias..-

-De nada, es solo regresarte el favor, por cierto si quieres puedes quedarte aquí-

-Se los agradezco pero la seguiré buscando, mi instinto me dice que no está muy lejos.-

-Y también te dice de Sebastián ¿no?-

-¿¡Como lo sabes!?-

-Yo solo lo se…además todo se vuelve a repetir- sonrió el anciano sentándose en su silla, Dimitri lo miro sorprendido y sonrió, después de todo el anciano era un sabio vampiro y por no decir más su maestro. Se alejó del anciano y se internó en el bosque sentándose en una roca.

Miro el oscuro cielo y pensó en ella, hacia tanto tiempo desde que no se sentía así, estar desolado sin duda era terrible, soporto la soledad cuando Magdalena murió pero esta soledad a la que ahora estaba cautivo era peor, no podía hacer nada sin pensar en la pequeña joven y en como dejó todo atrás para quedarse con él y aun así él había logrado romperle el corazón.

**FLASH BACK**

Todas las estúpidas e infames sensaciones recorrieron su solitario cuerpo una mezcla de dolor y sufrimiento, ¡no lo podía aceptar!, después de todo fue tan lejos para salvarla y ahora solo le quedaba el frio cuerpo que abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana. Sus brazos eran fríos su rostro y sus labios ya estaban morados, no podía pensar siquiera una vida sin ella, todo lo que había hecho era para asegurarse que estarían juntos durante la eternidad. Pero esos lejanos deseos y anhelos se marcharon con el último suspiro de magdalena.

Poco a poco el castillo fue envuelto en penumbras en oscuridad, suciedad y mucha tristeza, con el pasar de los años, los sirvientes murieron y los demás aldeanos se alejaron del castillo, comentando la leyenda del vampiro.

Las noches frías lo acompañaba en su caminar hacia la tumba, todos los días se quedaba ahí, viendo el frió cemento de la placa, echándose la culpa por lo que había sucedido. Inventaba cualquier excusa, cualquier cosa para que el sentimiento de rencor contra sí se hiciera mayor, después de todo ella había dejado mucho por él.

Poco a poco con los años y el pasar del tiempo la gente se olvidó del, de lo de magdalena de todo. Ahora era una simple leyenda, o mejor dicho un mito.

Dimitri se alimentaba de la sangre de los animales, pero aun así servía poco, sentía como su cuerpo se cansaba como iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, en las noches su garganta comenzaba a arder ¡a calar hasta los huesos!, rogando, ¡implorando por sangre! Y no sangre de cualquier criatura, su cuerpo pedía sangre humana, destrozar el cuerpo inmundo de un humano, secarlo hasta que solo quedaran los huesos, era el más insulso pensamiento de Dimitri.

Y no lo podía cambiar en ocasiones sentía el olor de la sangre fresca de las jóvenes que se aventuraban a andar cerca de sus terrenos, sentía la gran necesidad de ir allí y en una acción rápida hincar sus colmillos en sus cuellos, sintiendo como ellas trataban de salir de su agarre, pero sería en vano. Imaginaba como los pequeños hilos de sangre corrían por sus cuellos como esa exquisita sensación y sabor calmaba su tan horrible sed y finalmente sentir como el cuerpo se rendía y caí sin vida al perder toda su fuente de glóbulos rojos.

Justamente en uno de esos momentos de frustración fue en el que vio a sucre por primera vez, su aroma era enloquecedor, embriagador y sin duda único.

Cuando la miro pudo notar el gran parecido con Magdalena, ¡era ella!, por un momento el delirio lo ataco y viéndola vagar sintió la necesidad de correr a abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos para luego convertirla en un ser igual que él y en el rito más infame volverse uno con la noche. Lo cual fue borrado de su mente al tallarse los ojos, ¡no era ella!, era otra persona…. y para empecer ¿Qué demonios hacía en sus terrenos?

La siguió a través de los árboles, escondiéndose como un lobo listo para atacar a su presa, ella paso por el arco de pinos y rosales que daba justo a la tumba de su amada. Por un momento se preocupó de la cercanía de la chica a la tumba de magdalena, ¿cómo osaba poner un pie en ese territorio sacro?, sin duda le molesto tal acto, ¡pero no iba a salir a reñirla en un momento como ese!, primero la observaría.

Después de un tiempo viendo cómo iba y venía y como iba sin rumbo decidió finalmente salir, la chica se estremeció al verlo, lo cual no le causo gracia, con una mirada penetrante y fría la miro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras no quitaba la mirada de encima de su blanco cuello, ¡estaba hipnotizado! y no lo podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera, que su garganta comenzara a resecarse vorazmente, después de todo tantos años sin tener de frente a un humano, con tan cálida y dulce sangre lo hacían recaer es esos pensamientos y anhelos aterradores, a la naturaleza de un hijo de la noche.

Miles de sentimientos lo abordaron, una inmensa soledad se hizo presente y el viento comenzó a menear las ramas de los arboles sagazmente.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente al ver que había sido un recuerdo, estaba cansado, su cuerpo anhelaba por el agua de la vida. De pronto el cielo comenzó a nublarse y las negras nubes taparon la vista de la luna, el ambiente se hizo tenso y él lo sintió. Era como si la noche entendiera su vacío y confabulara a su favor, era extraño, pensaba que ya no había tristeza más fuerte que la muerte de alguien querido, pero la agonía de sentir que aquello se alejaba, era el peor de los castigos. En un momento de descuido sintió que la fuerte brisa le traía una visita no tan deseada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, sin verte Sebastián…?- pronuncio Dimitri al ver al de los ojos azules.

-De igual forma Dimitri, ya es bastante tiempo sin vernos.- contesto sin ningún agrado Gothel

-¿A qué has venido?-

-A advertirte que dejes tu tonta búsqueda-

-…..-

-Eso no es algo que a ti te importe-

-Te equivocas me importa, y no quiero que te le acerques, aléjate de ella- escupió con una voz imponente y venenosa el ancestro.

Dimitri lo miro con odio, eso confirmaba todas sus sospechas ella permanecía bajo la custodia del conde y no había vergüenza alguna en sus palabras, estaba decidido a quedársela.

Aunque también para él era una sorpresa, jamás pensó que Sebastián vendría ante el a decirle que lo quería lejos de algo que desde un principio era suyo.

Realmente el conde hecho su orgullo al mismo infierno, pero era parte del plan, sonrió ante el enfado de Dimitri y se acercó a el

-Su sangre es deliciosa….-le susurro a Dimitri en el oído

Su corazón comenzó a latir incesantemente, ¡Como se había atrevido a morderla!, sus centelleantes ojos rojos brillaron con odio, sus colmillos se alargaron y sentía que una tremenda ira crecía desde el centro de su ser, lo acabaría allí mismo, cuando giro para golpearlo él ya se había marchado.

* * *

**Lo sé, me tarde y les pido una disculpa, es que me enferme, aparte de que necesitaba algo de inspiración.**

**Muajajaja ( ¡quería que se pelearan!) ¿Alguien también opina que se hubieran peleado? Naaa la batalla ser más adelante : P**

**Hola, antes que nada mañana es Noche Buena! ¡En México! ¡Comeré sabroso! Ok no, pero quiero desearles a todas(os) los que leen esta historia, una muy Feliz Navidad y un Muy Prospero Año Nuevo, que todos sus sueños y deseos se logren (aunque también hay que trabajar para que se logren). Que haya mucha dicha y salud para Ud. Y sus familias. C:**

**Esperen ya mero regreso a la escuela, ¡se acaban mis vacaciones!,(todavía hay 3 semanas más).**

**Creo que hare un especial de Navidad de esta historia, ¿Que Opinan? ¿Si? ¿No?**

_**La muerte azul**_

_**BajateDeLaNuve**_

_**Sheblunar**_

_**Kathe su**_

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Pyon-desu!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Este fanfic, está hecho sin fines de lucro Dimitri y todo lo relacionado con Amour sucre pertenece a Chinomiko-sama y su equipo de trabajo.**_

-*************- cambio de escena

-aa- dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

**"**aa**"** comillas

_**Aa: resaltando texto**_

_Alexander y Sebastián son creaciones mías._

_CAPITULO VI_

_VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO_

¿Cuantos días habían pasado?, se preguntaba mientras miraba al techo de su habitación, ¿cuánto hacia que no hablaba con otra persona que no fuera el?, estaba cansada, quería salir a caminar. Quería incluso salir a gritarle a la gente del pueblo lo que eran, quería que una estaca finalmente se clavara en su seco corazón, llenándose de un inmundo vacío y sentimiento de desasosiego. Finalmente una de sus pesadillas se hacía realidad, jamás pensó en llegar a ese extremo, en pensar en la muerte a manos de aquellos** "**cazadores de vampiros**"** como se hacían llamar los pobladores que siempre estaban tras sus huellas y todo por esa maldita vez.

**FLASH BACK**

Sucre se encontraba sentada en la barda de los terrenos Gothel, mirando el hermoso ocaso que la empapaba, de pronto de entre los arbustos un pequeño conejo salió y ella corrió tras él, ¿infantil no? pero aun así le siguió, regreso rápidamente a los terrenos Gothel con el animal en brazos, pensando que posiblemente no podría quedarse con él, acaricio su suave cabeza y lo dejo en el pasto, se escabullo por una de las puertas de atrás del castillo y camino evitando hacer algún tipo de ruido, se detuvo en su regreso a su cuarto al oír la penetrante voz de Sebastián, entusiasmada porque tal vez estaría haciendo algún tipo de papeleo o jugando con Alexander se aventuró a esconderse detrás de las puertas para ver que hacia el conde.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Qué hermoso magdalena la venganza es tan hermosa!-

-Quien fuera a pensar que el gran Dimitri sufrirá tanto, por fin acabare con el bastardo.-

"Aunque no la quiero dañar a ella, sí que todo esto empezó por mi absurda idea de venganza, pero en verdad es importante para mí, mucho más de lo que tú fuiste para mi vida…" Sebastián sabía que todo eso podía tener muchos pro y contras y que uno de ellos era dejar de gozar de la compañía de Sucre, y eso era lo menos que quería.

Las palabras del conde resonaron en sus oídos, su pensamiento se nublo, y por más que se repetían las ideas en su cabeza, no las quería aceptar, sentía como su corazón se apretaba fuertemente en su pecho, y no podía contenerse, a pesar de no estar viva, podía tener esa clase de sensaciones, finalmente Sucre se alejó del lugar y corrió a su habitación, entonces ella comprendió que solo era parte del plan contra Dimitri, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era su culpa parecerse a ella? Todo lo que resonaba en su cabeza era su nombre María Magdalena, ¡parecía que todos los hombres que conocía no encontraban a otra mujer que no fuera ella!

El odio carcomía su fría piel, estaba molesta, estaba harta de la comparación entre ambas que ¿Acaso no comprendían que eran diferentes? ¿Que el hecho de que ella se pareciera a su amada muerta, no significaba que podía ser tratada como ella?

Tan metida estaba en su ira que no se dio cuenta que Sebastián la siguió, buscando alguna excusa para que olvidara lo que seguramente escucho, había hablado nuevamente con el viejo retrato como método de superación del pasado, el en realidad ¡no la quería dañar a ella!, le explicaría que todo eso fue su plan, sin embargo estaba desistiendo. Pero se sorprendió al oír a la joven maldecir a su….. ¿Cómo podía llamarle su amor del pasado?, ¿su fascinación? o simplemente ¿su capricho? Ya que a pesar de todo y de sus oscuros planes, el cálido sentimiento que lo embriagaba al ver a la pequeña frente a él era diferente y no lo podía cambiar ni controlar.

-¡Te odio Magdalena, no sabes cuánto de odio!...!Ojala y te refundas en lo más oscuro del abismo y que tu alma jamás encuentre descanso!- grito sin pensar Sucre, solo para ser tomada de los hombros de manera brutal y sacudida desmesuradamente.

-Jamás vuelvas a maldecir a Magdalena, ¡estúpida niñata!-grito fuertemente Sebastián furioso por el atrevimiento, a pesar de que la estaba dejando atrás, ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía insultar su memoria!, con un poco de fuerza desmedida la arrojo hacia el suelo, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y una mirada llena de ira y tristeza relucía en sus ojos (….) **N/A agregar color de ojos n.n**

-¿Porque me trajiste contigo?, ¡solo porque me parezco a ella, respóndeme porque yo…!- le contesto con una voz frágil Sucre mientras miraba el suelo. Estaba dolida, "fue un maldito plan desde el principio y ella había caído".

-¡Sí!, porque te pareces a ella, y aun así eso no te da el derecho a hablar de la difunta magdalena y si me preguntas, _Yo preferiría que tu fueras la que estuviera muerta, que jamás hubieras reencarnado, que no hubieras existido_-fulmino Sebastián, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que afloraban en el momento.

Las palabras eran más dolorosas que las acciones, Sebastián salió de la habitación y la encerró, en ese momento Sucre no escucho cuando fue encerrada, solo se repetían en su mente las palabras de Sebastián, "_si me preguntas yo preferiría que tu fueras la que estuviera muerta, que jamás hubieras reencarnado, que no hubieras existido_". Se arrepentía de haber aceptado desde un principio estar con Dimitri y después pensar en Sebastián como otra opción, definitivamente esa vida era peor que la que pudo llevar en su hogar, o incluso peor que estar con Dimitri, ambos hombres estaban hechizados por la bruja, por su antepasado.

* * *

¡Sebastián salió hecho una fiera de la habitación!, se encerró en la suya cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente, ya dentro de su recinto, la culpabilidad lo acecho. ¡Se sentía un maldito por haberla tratado así!, no tenía ningún derecho a destrozar a la joven, ni siquiera de tratar de alzarle la mano. Los demonios del arrepentimiento lo rodeaban, se burlaban, lo asechaban dispuestos a llevarlo a la perdición, al mismísimo infierno.

_-"¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás si ella finalmente decide escaparse de aquí?"-_

_-"¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás si ella muere?"-_

_-"¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás si es asesinada por los aldeanos que te odian?"-_Pequeñas **"**vocecillas**"** comenzaron a acecharlo preguntando una y otra vez _¿qué harás",_ Sebastián se llevó las manos a los oídos y los tapo, tratando de dejar de escucharlas, pero todo parecía en vano, mientras más trataba de no escucharlas se hacían más fuertes y enloquecedoras, de igual manera cerro sus hermosos ojos azules.

_-"¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás si le cortan la cabeza y la ponen en el puente para advertirte que te alejes?"-_

-¡CALLENSE!- Grito furioso el conde tratando de hacer que ellos le obedecieran y dejaran de burlarse de él.

_-"¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás si la queman?"-_

-¡Jamás sucederá eso! ¡Yo no lo permitiría!-

_-Y, ¿crees que ella va aceptar tu ayuda?, ¿crees acaso que se dignara a dejar que la salves después de que casi pierdes la cordura y lastimas su hermosa piel de porcelana?, ¿crees que confiara en ti después de que le dijiste que la preferirías __**"muerta"**__?- _recalco la voz la palabra **"muerta"**, haciendo que el conde abrirá los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¡él no había pensado!, solo había actuado, grave error….

_-"¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás si le arrancan con una estaca su frió corazón?"-_

-¡Cállense!, ¡por favor cállense!-el conde desesperado y agobiado por las chirriantes voces comenzó a arrojar todo lo que estaba en su pequeño buró, copas de vidrio, libros, tinteros para las plumas, las mismas plumas se fueron al suelo. El estruendo recorrió toda el castillo, poco después un rayo también causo un eco tremendo, ¡una gran tormenta comenzó!, las luces de los voraces rayos iluminaban el rostro trastornado del vampiro, en sus ojos no había otra cosa que arrepentimiento y odia hacia sí mismo.

_-"¡Dinos ¿qué harás?, ¿qué harás para enmendar tu error?!"- _Gritaron juntas las **"**vocecillas**"**, ¡esta última frase iba cargada de cinismo, ira, burla y odio hacia el!

Gothel cayó hincado al suelo de su habitación mirando perdido, hacia la tormenta, las frías gotas de agua escurrían por el gran ventanal y los fuertes vientos mecían incontrolables los árboles.

* * *

Desde su habitación pudo escuchar lo que sucedía en la del conde, estaba tan acongojada que no le prestó atención, de pronto desde arriba le cayó una manta encima, era Alexander que la miraba tristemente.

-¿Estás bien?..- le dijo casi en un susurro el joven, asustado por lo que había pasado, inclinándose poco a poco y poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-…- Sucre ni siquiera lo miro y continúo con su mirada llena de lágrimas viendo al piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Se lo que paso, Sebastián puede llegar a ser, un poco….Bipolar…. tú me entiendes ¿no?, seguramente le dolió que hallas evocado a su oscuro recuerdo y por eso actuó de esa manera, pero en realidad él te quiere, lo he visto en su mirada…. El…- fue interrumpido por su.

-¡El!….. ¡Me ve de la misma manera que me veía Dimitri!, ¡acaso no entienden que yo soy otra persona!, Dime Alexander, ¿porque? Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, ni de sus errores del pasado, ni de sus malas decisiones, ellos, ellos, son los que se tienen que dar cuenta que el pasado, ya está atrás y que no tiene derecho a tratar a las personas como si fueran un objeto, como si fuera un jarrón que se puede romper y al día siguiente cambiarse!- las palabras de Sucre eran fuertes, y pronunciadas de forma dolorosa pero estremecedoras, Alexander se sorprendió, jamás la había oído hablar así, se sentó en el suelo con ella y la abrazo, en ese instante nada era mejor que un abrazo.

-Lo sé su, lo sé, en todo caso ¡ellos son los inmaduros!, pero ¿no crees que no vale la pena que tu hermoso rostro se marque y le salgan feas arrugas y ojeras por ellos?, ¡y más por el tonto de Sebastián!... pero también comprende algo, no solo tu haz sufrido el rechazo del que tanto hablas, cuando Sebastián supo que fue rechazado por- "Mag.." Alexander cayo antes de pronunciar el nombre de la muerta, no quería que en ese instante la joven lo sacara de su habitación- por quien tu sabes bien, sufrió demasiado, digamos que el mismo comenzó a fundirse en un abismo sin fondo ni retorno, la desesperación y los celos lo comieron vivo, a tal grado que al saber que su **"**capricho**"** estaba enfermo y saber la solución a su sufrimiento, también se marchó y se convirtió en lo que es, en lo que somos.- confeso Alexander quien miraba hacia el techo.

-….- Su no contesto nada, y escucho atentamente lo que le decía Alexander.

-Desde aquella vez, jamás volvió a sonreír y a tener esa mirada de borrego perdido, hasta aquel día que te encontró, su mirada cambio, y el mismo cambio, parece que su "capricho" ya no es otra cosa más que eso, un CAPRICHO-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que Alexander le había dejado hace no mucho, su pensamiento estaba sobre Sebastián, lo que le había confesado Alexander días atrás, le hacían darse cuenta que ella no era la única que había pasado por tal situación, incluso el conde había sufrido. Aunque eso no le quitaba el hecho de sentirse usada para algo tan absurdo como una venganza, aun así, sabía muy dentro de sí, que seguramente tenia explicación todo y que ella lo había malentendido o por lo menos eso quería creer.

* * *

Habían pasado las noches siguientes pensando en ella, algo no andaba bien y era su terco y frió corazón, si al principio lo había hecho por despecho y por rencor ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, poco a poco como la luz que a pesar de la oscuridad se escabulle todos los días por el más recóndito lugar, ella se había metido en su ser. Al ser atormentado desde aquella noche con las **"**vocecillas**"** que ni siquiera le dejaban dormir, estaba más que arrepentido, no podía sacarse esas voces, esas duras palabras ese maldito

"_¿Que harás?, ¿qué harás?"_,

Que cada noche se acompañaba con otra dura y horrible manera en la que podía acabar su gran sueño, su pequeña. En la cual el dolor y el asco de ver una muerte así, le hacía. Y no era porque no fuera el mismo, un sádico y un violento enemigo, sino porque ella ya era parte de el.

Cada noche, cada minuto, cada instante, se escabullía por los pasadizos para ver la hermosa figura del ángel que se encontraba a su merced, le dolía ver las ojeras en los preciosos ojos, de Su.

* * *

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN!**_

_**¡Muchos abrazos de mi parte y todas las bendiciones!**_

Hola de nuevo mis hermosas lectoras y lectores, pues continuando aquí con el fanfic, me atrase un poco con el de Navidad, que estoy tratando de dejarlo que rime así todo lindo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, tanto como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí, me encanto ese momento en que Sebastián es atormentado por las "vocecillas", en este capítulo no aparece Dimitri, pero en el próximo sí.

Puros malentendidos ( no, no, no, por ello nosotros debemos de informarnos mejor de todo lo que acontece a nuestro alrededor antes de ser desilusionadas o en su defecto desilusionados o ya sabéis que puede acontecer cualquier cosa, que uno nunca sabe y por azares del destino se entiende mal).

¡Oh!, por cierto estoy trabajando en los capítulos del gran "clímax" y estarán un poco largos. Pero hermosos, pondré todo mi empeño, aunque ya me empezare a ocupar, espero por lo menos que antes de que regrese a mi escuela haya avanzado con la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que me hacen estremecerme y me hacen entender que continúe con la historia. C:

Kathe Su: También me habían comentado que narro mejor en Tercera persona, creo que es más emocionante que en primera. Y el tipo de Narrador es más fácil de ser trabajado para mí.

La muerte azul: Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo :3 (¡Me hace tan feliz!)

Alvaresiit: No, no llores, (soy un poco sentimental y yo también me pondré triste). T-T

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

¡Tschüss! (como dirían los alemanes "adiós")


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Este fanfic, está hecho sin fines de lucro Dimitri y todo lo relacionado con Amour sucre pertenece a Chinomiko-sama y su equipo de trabajo**_.

-*************- cambio de escena

-aa- dialogo

"aa" pensamientos

"aa**"** comillas

_**Aa: resaltando texto**_

_Alexander y Sebastián son creaciones mías._

_CAPITULO VII_

_EN CAMINO A TU ENCUENTRO_

Finalmente su destino estaba cerca podía olerlo, sentirlo en la brisa que recorría su cuerpo, que movía lentamente cada uno de sus cabellos, colándose traviesamente por la gran figura del vampiro. Sus pasos eran fuertes, decididos, arraigados, haciéndole ver como una gran figura de supremacía.

Claro que tal valentía y presencia no podía ser desapercibida, algunas chicas miraban coquetas al chico que cruzaba por el pueblo, las pequeñas risas y comentarios triviales no se hicieron esperar, pues a pesar de que él iba sumido en su pensamiento y en el plan para sacar a su querida del castillo, sus puntiagudas orejas no podían dejar de escuchar los comentarios frívolos de las jóvenes.

-Vaya, que es muy lindo ¿De dónde será?-

-Pues quien sabes, pero sí que está muy sexy-

-Tienes razón, espero que sea soltero…..-suspiro una con suma tristeza en sus palabras.

Dimitri sonrió del lado ante el comentario, vaya que las jóvenes le hacían comentarios halagadores o bueno por lo menos podría llamarlo así, porque en vez de halagadores eran más bien algo vulgares para las jóvenes damas, mira que mirarlo como si fuera la carnada en un peligroso juego.¡Simplemente injustificado! Además las pobres no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad, tenía marcado en su sangre el nombre de Su, tan solo pensar en su nombre la causaba escalofríos y lograba erizar su piel, sin duda ahora si creía que la distancia, te hacia darte cuenta de cuando algo es meramente importante, de cuánto vale para ti.

Dimitri giro su vista hacia las jóvenes, no era porque las iba a complacer dedicándoles una mirada, por el contrario, detrás de la ahora **"**bola**"** de jóvenes, estaban algunos campesinos y un anciano, que lo miraban con odio, con terror. Comenzó a inquietarse ya que eso le llamaba la atención, no fuera a ser que antes de llegar a su destino, ellos acabaran primero con él, seguramente le costaría trabajo terminar con tantos humanos.

-Mirad, mirad que tiene esa misma mirada que los** "**Príncipes condenados**"**- agrego el anciano que con más curiosidad lo veía.

"¡Misma mirada, acaso! ¡No, no podía ser! , ¿Qué demonios sabia el anciano de ellos?", apretó sus puños mientras trataba de guardar la calma, siguió caminando.

-¡¿Que acaso no lo veis?! ¡él también es un maldito chupa sangre! ¡Quiere exterminarnos, viene a llevarse a nuestras jóvenes vírgenes! ¡Tenemos que matarlo antes de que algo malo suceda!-gritaba el anciano, Dimitri se alisto para cualquier tipo de ataque o peligro.

-¡Venga viejo loco, deja de decir cosas como esas!- agrego uno de los campesinos que estaba con el anciano.

-Además, si fuera lo que dices sería un Idiota ya que ninguno de esos monstruos sale solo, o sale a plenas cinco de la tarde…- continuo uno que sostenía un cigarrito entre sus manos.

-¡Je, tienes razón debería de ser un idiota!- volvió hablar el primero con una sonrisa.

-Ha ha ha ha ha-, los campesinos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente mientras el anciano no dejaba de clavarle una mirada furtiva.

Dimitri se relajó ante la incredulidad de los campesinos, menos mal que el anciano parecía estar **"**loco**"**, porque si no lo estuviera podría haber sido un horrible final. Aunque primero terminaría el con ellos, no le importaba manchar sus manos con sangre, lo sabía lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a ella, ¡pero ella ya no estaba! Y por mucho amor que le tuviese o creyera tenerle, le tenía mucho más amor a Sucre, además que no se dejaría matar, primero tenía que verla, olerla, acariciar el contorno de su mandíbula, de su rostro, de sus labios.

Delinearlos como si fueran lo más hermoso del mundo, y seguir su recorrido desde sus labios hasta su yugular, dejar ahí su dedo por algunos segundos mientras sentía su respirar, el correr de la sangre y finalmente arrinconarla contra algunos de los viejos muros del castillo, hacer que incline un poco su cabeza y en el más grande acto de sensualidad, recorrer con su lengua el lugar que había estado marcando con su dedo, hacer que la sangre corriera más rápido y más , hasta que sus colmillos por instinto crecieran y finalmente se anclaran en el lugar marcado.

El vampiro suspiro ante su pensamiento y siguió caminando como si nada pasara, tenía que controlar sus pensamientos y deseos porque seguramente si seguía así delirando y pensado en como morderla y en las miles de forma de hacerlo, podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. O tal vez no, tal vez podría fulminar en una cosa interesante y muy bonita para ambos.

Dios desde ¿cuándo se había vuelto así? ¿Dónde había quedado el misterioso, frió y serio Dimitri? ¡Oh claro se había esfumado! Desde esa vez con su maestro

**FLASH BACK**

Había sido sin duda alguna una grata idea y una distracción para su tan desquiciada situación, él había sido como un padre y está feliz por verle.

-Y dime hijo mío, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

- Vengo a buscar a mi compañera, hace ya algún tiempo que desapareció y tengo el pendiente de que algo malo le pase-

-¿Desapareció o huyo de ti?-pregunto secamente el anciano mientras miraba a Dimitri, con un semblante oscuro Dimitri agacho su cabeza

-Ella huyo de mi…..-

-Dimitri, sabes bien que….-Dimitri lo interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-Ella, me escucho cuando fue a la habitación de Magdalena, escucho lo que le dije, y creo que por eso se marchó, seguramente ahora me odia y me quiere ver muerto, pero padre yo la amo!-

-¡Primero que nada es una descortesía tuya que me quites la palabra!-

-Lo siento..- agrego el joven agachando la cabeza, el anciano suspiro y prosiguió.

-¿A quién amas realmente? ¿Porque te aferras fuertemente a algo del pasado? ¿Amas a esa chica o es solo tu objeto personal?-

-No lo sé, mi corazón se acelera vorazmente cuando escucho su nombre… pero aun así no dejo de sentir dolor por Magdalena me siento un maldito por no respetar su memoria y en ocasiones….-

-Culpas a la chica ¿no es así?-

-Sí, pero es sin pensarlo…-

-¡No Dimitri! Eres consciente de ello, y además no piensas que a Magdalena le hubiera gustado que dejaras de estar triste y vivieras la vida que no pudiste con ella con alguien más?-

-…..…..-

-Lo vez, debes de dejar el pasado irse, necesitas dejarla ir, dejarla trascender…. Ella es como Eli, y yo la deje ir, porque ese era el mejor destino que podía tener, y yo no era nadie para darle algo…-

-¿No sientes la necesidad de estar con ella, de abrazarla y mantenerte fiel a su recuerdo?- pregunto el joven vampiro, mirando a su maestro con curiosidad.

-En ocasiones anhelo el roce de sus manos suaves por mi rostro, pero sé que eso jamás sucederá, además esta vida es un infierno, tener que soportar esta agonía que te come vivo y el deseo insaciable de beber sangre, es horrible sin duda hubiera sido un destino demasiado cruel para ella-

-Dimitri, tienes que desacerté de todo aquello que te une con Magdalena… solo así te sentirás libre.- hablo el vampiro mayor con movía con un palito la lumbre de la fogata donde estaban sentados.

Dimitri abrió grandes los ojos, tenía que separarse de ella! Se sentía impotente, su mente le rogaba porque no hiciera nada con las cosas de Magdalena, que las dejara así, y le explicara todo a Sucre, pero sabía que recibiría un RECHAZO TOTAL por semejante decisión.

_-"¡Vamos, tan solo son objetos, ella es más importante, ella lo vale todo!"-_ hablo una voz dentro de sí, era como si fuera su corazón el que le decía, que de una jodida vez terminara con esta condena eterna.

De entre sus ropas saco un collar con la foto de Magdalena en él, con toda la pesadez y el rechazo de su mente lo arrojo hacia la lumbre, este ardió incesantemente y las lenguas de fuego iban devorándolo todo, podía ver como poco a poco se quemaba, su subconsciente le gritaba que metiera su mano y lo sacara.

_-"¡Vamos sácalo, sálvala!¡ No ves que no la puedes dejar así como así!"-_

_-"¡No le escuches, deja que se consuma!"-_

Un debate entre la mente y el corazón lo consumía, podía sentir aquello que los humanos argumentaban, esa batalla interna entre** "**el demonio y el ángel**".** Claro que en su caso no podría decir que era **"**un ángel y un demonio**"** si el mismo era un ser oscuro.

-Todo es mejor así…..-dijo el anciano mientras miraba algunos gestos y el lenguaje corporal de su **"**hijo**"**.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Desde aquella vez se sentía mucho ¡más ligero, más libre, más el!, podía pensar claramente, aunque su corazón echara de menos a Sucre y en ocasiones la tristeza lo envolviera pero el solo deseo y anhelo de ser de nuevo uno, era lo más placentero, claro que primero debía arreglar todo el embrollo.

Tristemente esa era su realidad, aquella en donde estaba condenado a ganar o perder, y esa batalla la tenía que ganar a toda costa y al cualquier precio, no quería esta vez estar separado de algo que anhelaba de algo que lo llamaba y lo atraía, que lo envolvía entre sus brazos y lo hacía sentir dichoso. La necesitaba como si fuera una droga. Incluso aunque perdiera la batalla sabría que ese vínculo no se cortaría, aunque finalmente su cuerpo cayera rendido y su luz se apagara para siempre, incluso en el infierno esperaría por ella.

* * *

El tiempo voló sagazmente mientras el castillo seguía en plena calma,ya que ni Sucre ni Alexander se encontraban allí, Sebastián estaba solo, claro con algunos sirvientes pero solo al final.

Miraba con arrogancia el jardín, ¡ya que ahí estaba la culpable de su insomnio! Estaba acostada en el pasto y a su lado estaba Alexander quien acariciaba con suma ternura su cabello y bueno no era porque la quisiera o sintiera algún tipo de amor por ella, por supuesto que ¿no? Pero el vanidoso chico quería saber cuál era el champú que hacía que su cabello reluciera y brillara como una perla.

-¡Vamos dímelo, quiero saberlo! ¡Vamos, sumérgete en un agudo sueño y confiésame tu secreto!-

-Alexander, sabes que por más brujería o hipnosis que quieras utilizar conmigo no sirve ¿verdad?-

-¡Sshhh! Tú duérmete y veremos después el cabello de quien brilla más-

-¡Vanidoso!-

-Por supuesto que lo soy, ¡ni te lo imaginas, y eso que llevas algunos días aquí! Ha, ahora que si te quedaras con nosotros por siempre sería diferente...- agrego Alexander con un tono diferente, tratando de parecer algo interesante.

-¿En qué sentido?- cuestiono curiosa la joven.

-No lo sé, tal vez yo llegaría a quererte de una m..a..n..e..r..a...….s.i.n.g.u.l.a.r- agrego el rubio susurrando eso último en su oído. Lo que no fue desapercibido por el celoso vampiro de ojos azules que miraba furioso a Alexander queriendo asesinarlo.

¡Por qué él quería estar en ese lugar susurrándole cosas lindas! Se recrimino como un niño, pero volviendo a lo importante ¿qué carajo le había dicho y porque se había puesto roja?, esta noche obtendría respuestas ¡claro que sí!

-¡Kyaaa, pervertido!-

-¿Yo que?,¡ni siquiera termine la frase y vos me acusáis de pervertido!- se defendió el joven, quien se hizo el ofendido ante el comentario de su amiga. De pronto entre juegos Alexander sintió la pesada mirada, aquella mirada que Sebastián le dirigía desde hace varios días, precisamente el día en que sucedió el incidente, a la cual había decidido llamar **"**_La mirada_**"** Y vaya que se merecía el nombre **"**_La mirada_**",** estaba cargada de odio, de desprecio y de unas tremendas ganas de asesinar al objetivo y justamente él era el objetivo.

Se estremeció sabiendo que Sebastián les estaba observando, puesto que se suponía que él iba a salir y ellos iban a estar solos, pero al parecer su amigo, no pensaba lo mismo, trago saliva y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con_** "**la mirada**"**_, sonrió algo culpable al ver ahí parado al conde.

Sebastián vio la sonrisa culpable y lo miro con mucho más odio.

"_¡Alexander más te vale que aquello que le susurraste haya sido algo educado, porque si no fue….!"_

Alexander le dedico otra mirada, una que le daba a entender que dejara su estúpido y gran ego en una caja y bajara ahora mismo y se disculpara. El conde comprendió el mensaje y como si se comunicaran con telepatía le hizo otros gestos

-Es lo que más quiero, pero tengo miedo- susurro

El rubio leyó sus labios y abrió grandes los ojos, esto sí que era extraño,¡ el gran conde! ¡El cazador más furtivo! ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno!, ¡él había dicho que tenía miedo! Eso lo tuvo que haber grabado en una cámara, posiblemente con esa grabación podría hacerle burla después.

-¿Alexander que te sucede?- pregunto sucre quien había dejado de sentir las varoniles manos acariciando su cabello.

-¿Eh?, no, no nada!- agrego el rubio volviendo a ver a su pequeña amiga

-Hmmm- la chica del hermoso cabello (…..) hizo una mueca y cerro sus ojos, respirando aroma de las dulces flores que corría por sus largos cabellos, y se metía en cada poro de su piel. **N/A Agregar color de cabello.**

* * *

Dimitri se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran tronco, el calor se había hecho insoportable y se quitó el abrigo y el chaleco, quedando solo con la camisa que estaba ya desabotonada. Mostrando su bien trabajado pecho, de pronto una brisa relajadora acaricio su piel, su cabello se meció quedando su cara completamente tapada con su largo cabello castaño, rápidamente llevo su mano a su cabello y lo retiro de su rostro, dejando ver a un sensual y peligroso ser.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que los reyes les hayan traído lo que querían.**

**Yo y mi imaginación retorcida, esta última escena me lo imagine de lo más sensual, de por si el personaje de Dimitri, es sensual y en esa posición y circunstancia sería mucho mejor 030. Regresando a mi normalidad, me atrase un poco con este episodio, porque la verdad había hecho muchos borradores pero no me agradaron, este fue el que más me gusto.**

_**La muerte azul**_

_**Sheblunar**_

_**Kathe Su**_

**Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior y espero que este les guste, en este capítulo trato de manejar un poco las historias esponjosas XD. Además que este es un poco más romántico a mi parecer, lo se me gusta jugar con los sentimientos, altas y bajas, oh demasiado hermoso.**


End file.
